


Green With Envy

by yourbisexualaunt



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2dace - Freeform, 2doc - Freeform, Gorillaz - Freeform, M/M, Multi, phase5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbisexualaunt/pseuds/yourbisexualaunt
Summary: Murdoc is wrongly imprisoned, and he's having a hard time dealing with it. Especially with Ace replacing him, not only as the bassist, but as the person with feeling for 2D. Green surprisingly is not a good color on him.





	1. “We’ve got a new bassist for the band!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :) if anyone wants to do a 2Doc role play for a story comment below and tell me!

It'd only been a week since Murdoc had been sent to prison, but 2D had visited him everyday since. The bassist liked to pretend that the short conversations he had with the singer everyday were boring and tedious, but in all honestly, it's the only thing that got him through the day. Today was the same as always, he had gotten called down for their talk and sat in his seat across from the blunette, the window of glass separating them. Stuart excitedly picked up the phone and waited until Murdoc had the revived at his ear. 

"Hey Mudz!" 2D basically shouted in the phone. "Big news today! But first, how are you?"

The satanist rolled his eyes at Stuart's enthusiasm, but deep down he found it adorable. "I'm fine, Stu. Same as always. What's the news?"

"We've got a new bassist for the band! Well, not as good as you obviously, but he's a good for now. And we're already starting to record a new album!" Murdoc was aggravated by how genuinely happy Stuart seemed about this. 

"Well, I'm gonna be out soon. So he's not gonna be there for long. You know that, right?" The bassist looked at 2D, and there was almost a sort of desperation in his eyes. Like he wanted - no, needed - Stuart to agree with him, to tell him that he would be getting out soon and he'd be part of the band again. 

"Well, yeah. But it could be a while and we really need to put out some music." Stu saw the expression on Murdoc's face fall. "B-But you'll be back soon! And our music will be even better."

The satanist forced a smile. "Thanks Stu...I'm gonna go now alright? See you tomorrow." He hung up the phone, waving and stepping away from the glass. He was escorted back to his cell, and Stuart left feeling guilty. He saw the way that Murdoc had reacted to the news and it wasn't what he expected. Wouldn't he want the band to keep going? 2D sighed and left the prison, thinking over what happened all the way home.


	2. “His name is Ace!”

Murdoc had his eyes glued to the clock. 2:45. Stuart always came at 1:00. Every day since the bassist stepped foot into prison, Stu had showed up at 1:00 and they had their talk. The bassist continued to wait for another hour before giving up, figuring that the singer wasn't coming. 

It was another week before Murdoc's usual call came, and when Stuart did show up, he seemed rushed. They talked for five minutes at the most, nonsense stuff about how they were and how the band's doing. And that was it. For the next month, 2D would sporadically show up -once a week at best - and they would have a quick chat. Until Stu seemed to stop coming all together. Murdoc would sit waiting in his cell, for a call that he knew wouldn't be coming. 

It had been two months since him and 2D last talked when Murdoc got a call. He stood up and walked to the little booth hesitantly, trying to decide if it was even worth it to go. Ultimately he did, as he knew any time with Stu was worth it. He sat behind the glass, looking though at the singer. But he wasn't alone. Behind Stuart the bassist recognized a familiar face. The long nose, angled glasses, green skin, he knew exactly who stood tall behind him. Ace Copular. Yes, it was Ace, but in Murdoc's favorite leather jacket. 

Murdoc held the phone to his ear, doing his best to ignore the man behind his singer. "Been quite a while, hasn't it?" He wanted to pretend he didn't care, but it was pretty hard for him to do so.

"S-Sorry Mudz. I lost track of time, recording songs, shooting music videos. But the albums really coming along! Almost done with it. I really am sorry though. I-I know I should have come more often." 2D tilted his head down, chewing on his bottom lip. This almost made Murdoc feel guilty for even bringing it up. 

"It's alright, Dents. I've got a hearing tomorrow though, you'll be there right?" Murdoc looked at the singer hopefully. If he really stood a chance at getting out, he wanted Stuart to be there when he did. 

"Of course!" A smile came across 2D's face. Suddenly, he gasped and his eyes lit up. He turned around, pulling on the leather jacket of the man behind him. "I almost forgot! This is our new bassist! His name is Ace!" Ace looked down at Murdoc, grinning and taking the phone from 2D. 

"We already know each other, Stewie. Long time no see, huh? Not that I'm surprised to see you here." Ace's nickname for the singer made the bassist blood boil. 

"Ello Ace. I'd say it's nice to see you but uh..well..it's not." Murdoc stood up, gesturing for 2D to take the phone back, which he did. "I gotta go Stu, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Stuart nodded and the satanist hung up, walking back to his cell. He laid on the bunk, and all he could think about was what he was gonna do to Ace when he got out. If he got out.


	3. “I can’t believe it!”

Murdoc sat in his chair at the hearing, anxiously looking around as the judge got ready to begin. He scanned the court room, until a familiar head of hair caught his eyes. A smile came across his face, seeing the bright blue in the sea of normal colored hair. His grin quickly feel when he saw Ace standing next to his singer. The judge called out for everyone to take a seat, which brought the bassist's attention back to where it should be. 

2D felt like he was suffocating in the suit he was forced to wear. He tried his best to pay attention to what the judge was saying, but he couldn't understand more than half of it. He could barley understand a normal conversation, let alone one with all this legal lingo. He only understood the parts he needed to, like when the judge said, "The jury finds Murdoc Niccals... not guilty."

Murdoc was escorted back to his cell, where he was given his regular clothes and all his possessions. When he walked out the front doors, he was pulled into a tight hug by Stu. 

"Mudz! I can't believe it!" Stuart was beaming, and Murdoc was going crazy at the feeling of the singers long arms around him. He hugged him back tightly. 

"Me neither, Stu. Let's get home, yeah?" Murdoc ignored Ace and walked to a familiar car, which used to be his before he went to jail. He hopped in the drivers seat, holding his hand out to get the keys from 2D. 

"O-Oh I didn't drive. Ace did." Ace dangled the keys from his fingertips, grinning evilly.

"I'll drive home. Why don't you sit in back, Murdoc?" Normally, the satanist would knock him out for a comment like this, but he was so tired that he climbed into the backseat without protest. He was just happy he was on his way home. But that didn't stop his from noticing how uncomfortably close Ace was to Stuart.


	4. “I’ve got him wrapped around my finger.”

When the old car screeched up to the house, Murdoc was eager to get inside. He hopped out, walking through the front door. He was greeted by Russel and Noodle, who took him into their arms. He couldn't pretend to be mad about it, he'd missed them just as much as they'd missed him. After getting caught up on the band and learning how everything was going, the bassist excused himself to his room. He was exhausted and the only thing he wanted to do was pass out in his bed. 

The satanist belly flopped into his bed, realizing how much he missed his own mattress. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, his door was swung open. 

"Hey, you just got back! What're you going to bed for?" Ace shut the door behind him and sat on the corner of Murdoc's bed, taking the covers away. 

"Oi, fuck off. Let me sleep." The bassist tried to pull the covers back, but failed miserably. Had he really gotten this weak while he was away?

"Alright, alright. But I want you to know something, 'Mudz'." Ace leaned in closer to Murdoc. "I can see the way you look at Stuart. And I can tell you, it's not happening. You were gone for a while. Things changed. Don't get your hopes up, old man, cause I've got him wrapped around my finger. Okay? Okay." Ace got up and walked out before Murdoc could even think about what he just said. When the he finally processed what had just happened, he got up and stormed out after the new bassist. He bumped into 2D in the hallway. 

"O-Oh! Sorry Mudz! I didn't see you." Stuart pushed his blue fringe away from his hollow eyes. 

"It's fine." Murdoc was to blinded by his hatred for Ace to care. But he noticed something strange. Stu kind of looked...nice? His hair was almost managed, and he was wearing nicer clothes than usual; just a button down shirt, but still. "Where are you off to, anyways?"

"Me and Ace are gonna go look for cool places to record new videos." The gap in his teeth stuck out when he grinned. "You can come if you want too."

He didn't know why, but this hurt the satanist. The fact that Stu was trying to look nice for the new bassist. "No, I'm alright. See you later, Dents." Murdoc walked back into his room, sitting on his bed. He couldn't decide if it was worth the fight to try to win Stuart, or if he already had lost it.


	5. “I can worry about myself.”

The next day, Murdoc did his best to avoid Ace. He didn't think it was worth it to get into a fight at this point. He'd lost a lot of his confidence in jail, but he still knew that if the new bassist picked a fight, he would finish it. Anyways, the satanist was going to spend the day getting new instruments with Stu, anyway. Ace was at some lousy interview. He was excited to have him all to himself. Early in the afternoon, the blunette knocked gently on his door. 

"Murdoc, you ready to go?" The bassist pulled on his leather jacket and answered the door. 

"Yeah, I'll drive." He took the keys from the hook in front of the door and walked outside. "So, uh, how've you been Stu? Like, just you. Not the band. I know we talked and stuff, but it was mostly about me." Murdoc got into the drivers seat of the car and started it. 

"Good, I think. My headaches are getting better and I'm having a lot of fun hanging out with Ace." The satanist rolled his eyes, but made sure Stuart didn't see. "I'm doing real good, Mudz." A smile came across the taller mans face. Murdoc wanted to feel happy for Stu, but the comment about Ace consumed his mind. He was only refocused when he saw the music shop up the road. 

Stuart ran inside, making conversation with the employees. He actually cared what instruments they bought, well Murdoc was really just there for the ride. They only stayed for about an hour before the singer had picked out everything he wanted. The bassist paid and got everything into the car. As Stuart was buckling his seatbelt, Murdoc grabbed onto his wrist. He really didn't want to say anything, but  his thoughts were tearing him up inside. 

"Dents, I don't think you should be spending time with Ace." 2D looked genuinely shocked. 

"What? Why?"

"I don't see him as a good influence on you. I used to know him, and he's really not a good guy." Murdoc looked into Stuart's eyes. "I'm just worried about you, alright? And I don't want you getting hurt."

"Don't be silly, Mudz. He's really nice to me and he's great in the band. I can worry about myself." 

"I know you can. But I see things in him that you're too naive to see. He's going to be gone soon anyway. I'm taking my band back." Murdoc started the car, leaning back against his seat. 

"I know, I know. But there's still a couple months left in his contract so you're gonna have to deal with him until then. Just please don't fight, okay? My nightmares have really been getting better and I don't need you two causing anymore."

The satanist understood why Stu said this, but it stung him a little. He hated to feel like he was causing 2D pain. "Yeah, alright." They drove the rest of the way home in silence, just in time for you know who to pull in before them.


	6. “Fucking liar!”

"Hey! Stewie!" A devilish grin overtook Ace's face as he got out of his car. Completely ignoring Murdoc, Ace grabbed the singer by the shoulder and led him inside. The satanist groaned and walked in after them. A minute home and Ace was already pissing him off. 

Murdoc immediately went into his room, avoiding a confrontation with Ace. After all, he didn't want to scare 2D. Leaving the two of them alone made his blood boil, but he decided it was the better thing to do. He spent about an hour in his bed, scrolling through his phone. His eyes moved over the screen, but he couldn't concentrated. There was only one thing, or, person, on his mind. 

Ace was ecstatic that Murdoc had gone to his room. He had 2D all to himself. He draped his arm lazily around the singer's shoulders, but Stu didn't see this as anything more than a friendly gesture. This frustrated Ace, so he gently pressed his lips to Stuart's neck. 

"A-Ace! That tickles! What are you doing?" The singer raised an eyebrow and looked down at the green man. 

"Come on, Stewie. You know I like you." Ace sucked gently on Stuart's sweet spot, which made his eyelids flutter shut. Nonetheless, he quickly snapped out of it and pushed Ace's face away. 

"Ace...I think we should just be friends..okay?" 2D got up, very uncomfortable in this situation. "It's...better for the band."

The new bassist groaned, and he opened his lips to speak just as Murdoc's door opened. The satanist walked out, going to the fridge to get himself some water. He could feel the two men's eyes staring at him. 

"What'dya want?" Murdoc apple without turning around. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and turned around. His eyes focused a bit on 2D's neck, where he could see a bruise starting to form. A bruise? Or was that a...

2D managed to stammer out a response, interrupting the satanist's thoughts. "N-Nothing! I-I um, have to work on some lyrics. Bye!" Stuart rushed out of the kitchen and into his own room. Murdoc shrugged off the weird behavior, leaning against the counter as he opened his bottle. 

"What's up with him?" The bassist asked out loud, but he really wasn't looking for an answer. Still, Ace gave him one anyway. 

"We just made out so he was scared when you walked in."

Murdoc stood still. "What? You did fucking not, you bloody idiot." He rolled his eyes, deciding that his rival was just trying to get a rise out of him. 

"Nope, we did. Didn't you see his hickey?" Ace smirked that evil way he does, and Murdoc thought to himself. I thought I saw...no. There's no way. He's lying. The satanist's anger was building inside him, as he thought about the scene unfolding. 

"Fucking liar!" He lashed out and swung at Ace, his knuckles connecting with the soft skin of his cheek. Murdoc followed him to the floor, getting more punches in while he was down. Ace began to throw him off, but failed. This was weird, because even Murdoc knew that Ace was a lot stronger than he was. So what made him stop? The bassist looked down at Ace, and traced his eyes to the doorway of the kitchen. 2D stood inside it. 

"W-What're you t-two doing?" Stuart basically trembled at the sight. 

Murdoc jumped up off of Ace, brushing himself off. "I'm sorry, Dents, I know you said not to but he was s-.." The satanist cut himself off, when he looked up and saw the mark on 2D's neck. "He wasn't lying..."

Ace grinned, and this only made Murdoc more angry. He couldn't risk hitting him again so he simply left without a work. Stu was left wondering what had caused this, but of course Ace was there to "comfort" him.


	7. “Try to relax.”

Ace pushed himself up off the floor, dusting off his shirt. 2D rushed over, trying to help him up. “Hey, are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m fine, Stewie.” Stuart quickly released Ace’s arm once he was stood up. Ace furrowed his eyebrows at this, knowing he needed to get 2D on his side. “He came at me, Stu. I was just talking about our next interview and he got...jealous.”

“That doesn’t sound like Mudz...” Stuart looked down, picking at his fingernails. He hated to think that Murdoc might be mad at him. 

“It’s true, love. Ya saw me on the floor, didn’t ya?” Ace placed a hand on 2D’s shoulder, which sent a shiver down his spine. 

“Y-Yeah. Yeah. Sorry.” The singer avoided eye contact with the man in front of him. He couldn’t tell, but he was shaking. All the fighting had really scared him more than he knew. Ace saw this, and took advantage of this. 

“Why don’t you come lay down on the couch, Stewie? You need to calm down.” Without warning, the new bassist swept Stu off his feet and carried him into the living room. He sat down on the couch, with 2D laying involuntarily in his lap. 

“I-I don’t know if t-” Ace cut him off. 

“It’s fine, Stu. Try to relax.” The bassist wrapped his strong arms around the smaller man. He wasn’t holding him down, but the action still intimated 2D enough to keep him still. He had nothing to do but close his eyes, wishing that Murdoc would come home soon. He should have been more careful what he wished for.


	8. “I don’t like him like that.”

The fumbling of keys was heard at the door a couple hours later. It took unusually long for the door to be opened, but usual for someone who was wasted. Murdoc swung the door open, and it slammed hard against the wall behind it. Stuart was sleeping on the couch next to Ace, but was scared off it when he heard the door. Thankfully, Ace was a heavy sleeper. 

“W-Wha....Mudz? Is that you?”

2D didn’t get an answer. Instead he felt himself being pulled up pff the floor by the hem of his shirt. Two strong arms lifted him off his feet, and he was carried bridal style into Murdoc’s room. 

Stuart was scared out of his mind, but he felt a little calmer when Murdoc placed him gently onto the bed and flicked the light switch on. 

“Murdoc, what are you doing?” Stu could see dark circles under the green mans eyes, and his hair was a disheveled mess. The bassist shut the door and walked towards his singer. 

“Didja sleep with him?” Murdoc’s words tumbled out of his mouth, slurred almost to the of point no understanding. 

“What? Sleep with who?”

“Ace, you bloody idiot.” The bassist leaned in towards Stuart, and he could smell the whiskey on his breath. 

“N-No!” 2D pushed himself further back on the bed, away from Murdoc. “No. I didn’t. I swear.”

The satanist crawled into the bed in front of Stu, pressing a finger to the light purple hickey on his neck. “What’s this then, aye?”

Stuart flinched at the sensation of the finger against his skin, shutting his eyes tightly. “A-Ace did do it...b-but I made him stop! I don’t like him like that...” A devilish grin grew across Murdoc’s face. He knew it. Even in his drunken state he could remember how 2D looked at him before he was sent off to prison. Admiration, almost an almost lust in his deep black eyes. He’d always known the singer had a thing for him, but he felt it was better not to act upon it and risk messing up the band and their friendship. Until something -well, someone- almost ruined it. Murdoc knew he needed to take his chance while he had it, and the whiskey in his system gave him the extra push to connect his lips roughly with Stuart’s. 

2D gasped against the bassists lips, but he didn’t move away. Unlike when Ace’s lips touched him, this kiss warranted a kiss back. The blunette couldn’t help himself. Murdoc and Ace were so similar, but the feeling Stu had for each person couldn’t be more different. Sure, 2D loved hanging out with Ace and thought he was really fun. But there was something else towards the satanist. A hunger for him that Stu couldn’t control. So he allowed himself to kiss Murdoc back, not thinking about any of the consequences that might come out of it.


	9. “Get the fuck out.”

2D's lips moved in sing with Murdoc's, and he laid back on the bed. The satanist climed on top of him, pinning his wrists down under one hand. This made Stuart’s breathing quicken, getting more nervous by the minute. When he get the bassist hand traveling down his body toward his pants, he pulled his lips away. 

“M-Mudz..we should stop..you’re wasted..” Stu was panting hard, and the satanist just shushed him and began to pull at the zipper on his jeans. 2D tried to tug his hands away from Murdoc’s grip, but even his two against the bassist’s one were too weak. Murdoc slipped a hand into the singer’s boxers, causing him to pull his knees upwards as a reflex. “Murdoc! The top of Stuart’s knee hit the bassist right in his gut, and he rolled off the bed in pain. 

“What the fuck, Dents.” The satanist coughed and sat up, holding his stomach. 

“I-I’m sorry! I panicked...” 2D bit his nails, afraid what Murdoc would do to him in return. But he didn’t hit him. Instead he got up, standing in the doorway. 

“Don’t want me that much, huh?” He didn’t give Stuart a chance to answer before he walked out. He went into the living room, tugging Ace off the couch and dropping him into the floor. 

“Ah! What the fuck..?” Ace sat up, rubbing his head. “Oh, fuck off Murdoc, I’m sleeping.” He got up to get back on the couch, but the satanist grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before he could move too far. 

“Get the fuck out.”

“You can’t just m-” Murdoc knocked the new bassist on his butt, dragging him to the front door by his shirt. He practically threw him outside, shutting and locking it. Ace banged on the door for a couple minutes before deciding that it would be easier to just find a hotel to sleep at. 

Murdoc leaned against the front door, sliding down until he was sitting with his back to it. He leaned his head against the wood and sighed. His eyes shut, but his mind was too busy to fall asleep. He didn’t have energy to open them though, even when he heard quiet nervous steps move towards him and a blanket fall over his body.


	10. “Did he hurt you?”

Murdoc never came back into his room, leaving Stuart sat in the corner alone, shaking for the entire night. He couldn’t will his eyes to shut, as he was to afraid of what the satanist might do to him if he fell asleep. So he stayed up the whole night, hoping, wishing, praying, that what had happened was all a dream. 

2D didn’t know what time it was when he heard the handle of Murdoc’s doorknob twist. He jolted up, breathing quickly. He was immediately relieved when he saw it was just Russel. 

“Hey, Stu. Are you alright? What are ya doing in here?” The drummer sounded genuinely concerned. 

“M-Mudz brought me in here last night.” 2D decided there was no point in lying. “H-he was drunk...and h-he kissed me...” Russel didn’t look as surprised and the singer expected it to be. 

“Well, are you okay? Did he hurt you?” The drummer gently helped 2D off the floor from where he was sitting. 

“Yeah I’m f-fine. Thanks Russ.” Stuart gave him a quick unrequited hug before sliding past him and going to his room. 

Stu sat in his room, not knowing what else to do but lay in bed. He stared up at his ceiling, blurry visions of last night racing through his head. Did Murdoc actually...like him? Like that? No...he couldn’t...2D sighed and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t know how the bassist truly felt about him (like when he’s sober) but he knew one thing. The singer really did like the satanist. Though he still couldn’t get over the overwhelming fear that this feeling brought him.


	11. “I’m alright.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a long chapter :) if anyone wants to do a 2Doc role play with me for a story please let me know

By the time Stuart got the courage to leave his room, Ace was back in the house. Stu kept his head down as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge. He noticed the blanket he had given Murdoc was still on the floor by the front door. He flinched when he felt a cold hand on the back of his neck. 

"Morning, Stewie. Have a good night?" 2D pulled away from the man, rubbing his neck. He completely ignored his question. 

"H-Have you seen Murdoc? H-he didn't sleep in his room last night and now he's gone from where I last saw him..."

Ace furrowed his eyebrows, obviously annoyed at this comment. "No. I haven't. And you should care." Ace grabbed the singer's wrist. "You don't need him, Stuart. You have me now."

2D yanked his wrist away from the green man, turning away. "I. Don't. Want. You." Ace was dumbfounded by how the singer spoke to him. He had never heard him talk like that in his life. 

Stuart pulled his jacket on and walked out the front door, down the street. He made his way towards the closest bar he knew of, hoping Murdoc didn't get to far. The only unusual thing he spotted was a dented street lamp, which made his heart race. He quickly ran into the bar, hoping what he thought may have happened didn't. 

"E-Excuse me." He happed the bartender. "W-Was there a-an accident outside last night?" The one word 2D didn't want to hear was spoken. 

"Yeah."

"W-What happened?"

"Guy crashed into the street lamp, drunk as hell. He's a regular here, Niccals I think?" Stuart's stomach dropped. 

"I-Is he o-okay??"

"Dunno. They took him to St Johns Hospital down the street. I th-" 2D didn't stop to hear the rest, instead raced outside. He knew the hospital well, as he had been there often, and he knew it was a couple miles away. He didn't have time to wait for a cab. So he ran. 

When Stu finally made it there, he hurried to the front desk. He tried his best to talk between his short breaths. "Murdoc...Niccals..room..." The nurse looked at him with a raise eyebrow, but gave him the number. 220. 

2D sprinted down the hall, ignoring the scolding and nasty looks he got from the staff. When he got to the room, he saw the satanist sprawled out in his hospital bed. He looked awful. A stitched up wound stuck out on his forehead and bruises coated his body. The sight made Stuart tear up as he kneeled down beside the bed. He gently stroked the mans cheek. "M-Mudz...I'm here..."

Murdoc's eyes opened slightly, and 2D let out a sigh of relief. "Hey, faceache.." The bassists voice was unbearable strained. "Long time no see." Stuart couldn't do anything but break down in tears, laying his head gently in the crook of Murdoc's chest. The satanist laid a weak arm over him, gently rubbing his back. "It's alright Dents. I'm alright."


	12. “Try to get some rest.”

"This is my fault...this is all my fault...I'm sorry..." Stuart sobbed against Murdoc's neck. He gripped onto the bassist hospital gown tightly, trying to steady his breathing. 

"It's okay Stu. I'm fine. It was just a little accident. The nurse was just about to discharge me." The satanist ran his hand through the blunette soft mop of hair. "Who brought you here?"

"I r-ran..."

"You....ran?" Murdoc looked down at the singer questioninly, but quickly decided to drop it. "Alright...can you call Russ to come pick us up?" 2D nodded and walked out of the room. The satanist sat up, wincing at the pain in his ribs. His nurse came in, helping him to fill out all the necessary paper work. 2D waited for her to leave before walking back into the room. 

"R-Russel is here." Murdoc nodded and got to this feet, and Stuart rushed over to help him. It took a while, but they eventually got to the front of the building where the drummer was parked.  2D helped him into the backseat and sat with him. Russel drove home without a word, thinking anything he said to the pair would only make things worse 

When they got home,  Stuart laid Murdoc down on the couch and spread a blanket over him. "Try to get some rest...okay?" He gently kissed the satanist's forehead, leaving to go to his own room. He wanted to stay with the bassist until he fell asleep, but the guilt he felt from looking at him was too much to handle. 

Murdoc started up and the ceiling and sighed. He closed his eyes, trying to take Stuart's advice. He shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer I promise


	13. “What’s going on?”

Stu stayed in his room for a while, trying to convince himself that the accident wasn’t his fault. He failed. He told himself that if he had just done what Murdoc wanted, it wouldn’t have happened. This caused tears to stream down his face, and eventually his cried himself to sleep. 

When Stuart woke up, he decided he should go check on Murdoc. It was pretty late at night, and he hadn’t seen him in a while. He slowly opened his door, not wanting to awake any of his band mates. He shuffled his feet as he walked into the living room, and he looked toward the couch. He froze in his tracks when he saw him. Well, them. Ace was crammed onto the couch next to Murdoc, and their lips were together. 

“What...What’s going on?”

\- Earlier -

Murdoc slept through the day, still on the couch when the sky was dark. Ace went into the living room, planning to watch a movie before bed when he saw the bassist. He groaned, rolling his eyes. 

“Pathetic...” He squatted down next to sleeping man, looking at the cut across his forehead. His head snapped toward the hallway when he heard a door creak open, and he recognized it as Stuart’s. All the sudden, an idea sprung into his head. He pushed Murdoc over, almost on top of him. When he heard 2D’s footsteps get closer, he pressed his lips against the satanist’s. 

Murdoc’s eyes opened when he heard Stu. “What...What’s going on?” He could feel someone pressed against him, and he tried to focus in the dark. Is that...Ace? Murdoc shoved his arms forward, pushing Ace off. He looked over at 2D, who had tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Dents, I don’t know w-” Stuart ran into his room, not giving the satanist a chance to finish. “What the fuck was that Ace?”

The new bassist only smirked evilly, wiping his mouth with his forearm. “If I can’t have him, what makes you think I’m gonna let you?” Murdoc went to swing at Ace, but he was too weak. Ace caught his arm with ease, using his free hand to pin the satanist down by the neck. “You are disgusting. He doesn’t want you. And he never will.” Ace squeezed hard then let go, walking to his own room. 

Murdoc breathed heavily, standing up as quickly as he could. His body was screaming, but he made his way to Stuart’s room. He couldn’t lose him. Not this time.


	14. “Do you trust me?”

Murdoc gently knocked on Stuarts’s door. “De-..Stuart...please let me in. Let me explain.” The satanist leaned his forehead against the door hopelessly. He could hear quiet crying coming from the other side. “Stu, please. It wasn’t what it looked like.”

2D pulled open the door, Murdoc falling forward with it. Stuart caught him as a reflex, but quickly pulled away once he was upright. “S-So it wasn’t y-you making out with, A-Ace, huh?” Tears stained the singer’s cheeks, his eyes swollen and red. 

“No! Of course not! I just woke up like that, Stu. He’s trying to get in your head. That’s the only reason he did that.” Murdoc reached out a gentle hand to touch Stuart’s shoulder, but he flinched away. The bassist sighed. “Please...Stuart. You hafta believe me. I wouldn’t do that to you. I...I really like you.”

2D’s breath caught in his throat. Without looking up, he wrapped his arms gently around the satanist’s torso. His face buried itself into Murdoc’s shirt, which was painful, but the bassist couldn’t care less. He held him close, rubbing small circles into his back. 

“It’s okay, Stu. It’s all okay. I won’t do anything like that to you. Ever. I’m not gonna hurt you, alright? I need you to believe me.” Murdoc looked down at the blunette, tilting his chin upwards to make eye contact with the boy. “Do you trust me?”

A nod was the only answer the satanist got. But it wasn’t the truth, and for good reason.


	15. “My head is killing me.”

Stuart woke up in his bed, a heavy weight pushing down on his chest. It was the bassist, sleeping soundly on top of him. A small smile crossed his face, and he quietly slid out from underneath the shorter man. He went into the kitchen to make breakfast, where he was greeted by three familiar faces in the kitchen. 

“Hey, Stu.” Russel patted him on the back as he headed back to his room. Noodle waved as well, without looking up from the video game she was currently involved in. Her headphones were jammed into her ears so 2D didn’t bother starting a conversation. Ace leaned against the wall silently, but his eyes were fixed on the singer. 

2D smiled at Russ to acknowledge him, pretending he couldn’t feel Ace’s eyes burning a hole through him. He got out some eggs from the fridge, yawning as he cracked them into a bowl. He put a pan on the stove, lighting the fire beneath it and waiting for it to heat up. He still faced the stove, not wanting to turn around and meet the other mans eyes. He poured the eggs into the pan after it was hot enough, chewing on his lip as he cooked them. He prayed in his head that Ace would just walk back to his room, but these prayers weren’t answered. The new bassist tapped Noodle on the shoulder, giving her a ‘shoo’ motion with his hands. She rolled her eyes but obeyed, going into her room. 

“So what’s this, morning after breakfast?” 2D’s face turned bright red, but he refused to turn around. 

“No.” He couldn’t managed to get out anything else. Thankfully, Murdoc limped out of the room at the same moment. Stuart felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. Ace would definitely shut up now, right? Wrong. 

“Limping pretty bad, old man. Did Stewie really fuck you that hard?” Murdoc growled, but he knew that if he started a fight in his condition it wouldn’t end well for him. He ignored Ace and stood behind 2D. 

“Do you know where the painkillers are from the hospital? My head is killing me.” Stu nodded, taking the pan off the heat of the stove and going into a cabinet above the sink. He pulled out the clear orange bottle, emptying four into his hand and holding them out to the satanist. That’s how many he took for his migraines, so he’d assume the dosage would for for Murdoc. He really should have checked the label.


	16. “Sure, why not?”

Murdoc happily ate breakfast with Stu, glad that his painkillers were finally kicking in. Like, really kicking in. The bassist felt a bit unsteady as he stood up. He kissed Stuart’s temple gently, running a hand through the singers hair. “I’m gonna go lay down, ok?” 2D nodded, cleaning up both of their plates. Murdoc walked down the hallway to his room, stumbling a bit. He used the wall for support as he made his way down the corridor. He felt unusually tired. Ace noticed this. 

When the satanist got into his room, he sat down on the edge of the bed. His mouth felt dry, so he took a swing of the closest liquid he had on his nightstand, a beer. Bad move. 

Murdoc was only asleep for half an hour. But it felt like days. When his eyes opened, his head was spinning, he sat up slowly, a shit eating grin plastered to his face. He was high as a kite. No, he was past high. He felt like he wasn’t even on this planet. Not only that, but he was also feeling like needed to get get rocks off. Badly. He shuffled out into the living room, looking for 2D. There was no sign of him anywhere. Frustrated, he groaned, pulling open the front door and going outside. He thought might as well get another drink until the Dullard got home. 

He walked into the same bar he had crashed in front off, simply because it was the closest one. Thankfully no one recognized him when he came in. His words were slurred when he ordered his whiskey, but the bartender still understood. Just as he took a sip, he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, a bird with jet black hair and bright blue eyes stood before him. 

“You’re Murdoc Niccals, right? Like from Gorillaz?” Murdoc nodded, grinning widely at being recognized 

“Sure am.” He downed his whiskey, his head still spinning. He looked the girl up and down, smirking a bit. Black hair, blue eyes. Kinda reminds him of...

“Can I get you a drink? Or we can just...skip that..” Her hand traveled up the bassist’s thigh slowly. “..and you could come back to my place..” She looked at him seductively, squeezing his upper thigh softly. Murdoc was dazed as hell, he could barley tell what she was hinting at. Normally, the minute she came up the satanist would have told her to piss off. But he was not himself right now. Not in the slightest. 

“Sure, why not?”


	17. “Murdoc?”

Stu walked up to the front door after coming home from the store. He went out to get groceries while Murdoc slept. He pushed the door open, setting the plastic bags down on the counter. He excitedly went to the satanist's room, having missed him while he was out. He gently knocked on the door, receiving no answer. "Mudzzzzz...you awake?" Still no answer, so he slowly creaked open the door. The bed was empty. "Murdoc?"

2D went into the dark room, flicking on the lights. No sign of Murdoc anywhere. The only trace left of him was the half drank beer on the bedside table. Wait. Could he drink on his medication? Stuart grabbed the orange bottle from the nightstand, reading the label. His eyes widened. In bold letters read, DO NOT MIX WITH ALCOHOL. But that wasn't all, above this was the dosage, which Stu neglected to read earlier. It said: take one pill every 6 hours. One pill? 2D has given the bassist four. His heart pounded in his chest. Was he gonna almost kill the man again?

Stuart felt like he couldn't breathe. What should he do? Check the bar? The hospital? The morgue? How on earth was he supposed to find Murdoc? Just then, he his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was just Russel checking in, but the sudden realization that he had his phone knocked the sense back into him. He could track the bassist!

When the band got new phones, they all got onto the same plan. That meant the cloud was connected, and 2D could view exactly where Murdoc's phone was. He prayed to god he had it with him. He logged into the device, chewing on his nails as he waited for it to load. When it finally did, he could see that the satanist was a couple streets away, at some apartment complex. Stu thought this was weird, but he was thankful that he knew where he was. He grabbed his jacket and headed back out the door.


	18. “Can I help you you?”

Stuart walked towards Murdoc's location, trying not to panic. He watched his globe as he walked, getting glares from people he bumped into. He didn't care. All he cared about was finding the satanist and bringing him home. 

After 10 minutes of walking, 2D finally reached the building Murdoc (or at least his phone) was in. He went inside, tracking the signal to the door of one of the apartments. He took a deep breath, knocking hard twice against the wood. A few minutes went by before a girl answered the door.

"Can I help you?" Her rude attitude caught the singer off guard, and he stuttered his reply. 

"U-Um yes, I was w-wondering if M-Murdoc was here? M-Murdoc Niccals?" She nodded, leaving the door open as she went to go retrieve the man. Stuart let out a sigh of relief, than peeked his head inside curiously. He couldn't go another second without seeing the bassist, making sure he really was there. His eyes did find Murdoc, and he was safe alright. His naked green body was sprawled out across the girl's bed, and it was obvious to Stu what had gone on. Tears welled up in his eyes and he started walking towards the door. 

The girl shook Murdoc's shoulder, causing his to jolt awake. Enough time had passed for him to be sober, and he felt awful. He looked around him, realizing what had happened, what he'd done. His thoughts were interrupted by the girl's harsh voice. 

"Some kids at the door looking for you. I'm pretty sure he's the one from your band?" Murdoc's eyes widened, and he quickly pulled on his pants, grabbing his shirt and running out the door. He caught a glimpse of Blu hair turning the corner. 

"Stu!" The satanist pulled his shirt on as he stumbled after the singer. "Wait!" He got outside the door and ran after the boy. He caught the blunette's arm as he walked down the sidewalk. 

Stuart ripped his arm away from the man, angry tears stinging his cheeks. "Don't fucking touch me."

"Stu it's not what it loo-"

2D refused to give him a chance to finish. "It's not what it looks like, is it? Is it ever? Not with Ace, not with some slut you met god knows where. It's never what is looks like, is it Murdoc?! You're a fucking liar! To even think I could trust you was being stupid on my part." The bassist tried to get a word in, but Stu stopped him the second he saw his mouth opening. "No. You don't get to justify this. It's over. Don't fucking try. I swear to god Murdoc if you touch me again I'm going to hit you."

The satanist stood in his place, shocked. He didn't know what to do. He just stood there, watching the blue headed boy walk away from him, out of his life.


	19. “What the fuck, Stu?” ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️

Murdoc eventually made his way back to the house, feeling hopeless. He had really fucked up this time. He walked though the front door, chewing on his lip. He felt like he was going to throw up. The bassist walked to his room, hearing sobbing coming from the singers. He went to knock, but instead used his better judgement and went into his room.

The satanist leaned his head against the wall, listening to the crying boy on the other side. It was killing him to hear it. It went on for a while until all the sudden...it stopped. Out of the blue. Murdoc sat up, confused. He walked towards the blunette’s room, gently knocking on the door. “Dents?” No answer. He tried the door knob, but it was locked. He banned on the wood. Still nothing. “Stuart? Answer me. Stu!” Murdoc backed up, turning his shoulder to the door. He ran at it, and it swung open at the collision. He looked around, spotting the singer laying across his small bed. An empty bottle of pain killers at his feet. “Fuck!”

Murdoc ran over to his shaking his shoulders. 2D blinked up at him lazily, his eyes rolling back into his head. The satanist quickly bent the boy forward, sticky a finger down his throat. A couple tries and the singer threw up onto the carpet, pills strewn throughout. Murdoc sighed with relief, laying the boy back down on the bed. “What the fuck, Stu?”

The blunette curled up under the covers, still dazed from what just happened. Tears stained his face, small sniffles coming from under the blanket. Murdoc gently placed a hand on the boy’s back, rubbing it gently. Holy shit, he thought. He really just tried to kill himself. And it was all my fault.


	20. “Yeah. It was.”

Murdoc sat next to the blue haired boy as he slept. He was still in a state of shock. He had no idea what to do. He got up slowly, as not to disturb Stuart. He went out into the hallway, dialing Russel's number on his phone. His hand were shaking. When he heard the line pick up, he spoke. "H-Hey, Russ?"

"What is it, man?" The shakiness of Murdoc's voice made Russel nervous. 

"Stuart, he tried to...he tried to kill himself. A-And I think he's alright now but I don't know what to do and I-" Russel quickly interrupted him. 

"Take him to the hospital. Now. I'll meet you there." He hung up. Murdoc went back into Stu's room, breathing heavily. He called a cab, still not having his own car fixed. When he heard the taxi’s horn beep outside He gently picked the tall boy up and walked outside. He got in the backseat with Stuart on his lap and asked the driver to take them to the closest hospital. 

By the time Murdoc got there, Russel was already waiting at the front doors. The satanist quickly got out, 2D in his arms. Russ took the blue haired boy from Murdoc’s arms, rushing inside. The bassist followed after them, watching the nurses take Stuart away on a stretcher. He dug his nails into his arm, and Russel wrapped an arms around his shoulders. 

“It’s alright, Mudz. It’s not your fault.”

Tears flowed from Murdoc’s eyes, and he looked down at the tile floor. “Yeah, it was.”


	21. “I’m sorry.”

As the The night grew later, the hospital began sending visitors home. Only one person would be allowed to stay the night with Stu, and Murdoc begged Russel to let him. The drummer didn't need much convincing. He told the satanist to call him with any updates before walking out of the small room. 

Murdoc scooted his chair closer to the hospital bed, laying his head on the edge. His long fingers gently wrapped around Stuart's, and a long sigh escaped his mouth. Tears brimmed the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Dents." The bassist couldn't help himself and soon tears were flowing from his eyes. The white sheet beneath his head grew wet, so he shut his eyes. "I'm sorry."

A gently thumb moved under Murdoc's eye, wiping away the salty tears that remained. Murdoc looked up to see the blunette's eyes just barely open. His voice was almost too quiet and slow to be heard. "It's...okay.." 

The satanist held the boy's hand that was against his face, holding back another wave of tears. "No. It's not, Stu. This is all my fault. I didn't mean to do... all that. I was high from the drugs and drunk and I-"

2D stopped him my moving his hand lower on Murdoc's face until it was covering his lips. "Shhh...just...need..." He took a deep breath, exhausted. 

"What do you need, Stu? Anything."

Stuart exhaled long and slow. "Time." He gently removed his hand from the man's face, giving a weak smile. "Go..home."

Murdoc's heard dropped, but he understood in a way. "I get it Stu, but I don't want to leave you here alone. I'll leave in the morning." 2D shook his head, squeezing the satanist's hand. 

"Now...please.." Murdoc could see the pain I the boy's eyes as they closed. He knew that 2D would be ok at the hospital, maybe even better if he were gone. So he kissed his forehead and headed towards the door. He looked back once he was in the doorway, seeing Stuart was already drifting off to sleep. He painfully smiled and left.


	22. “Of course.” {END}

— —————— A Month Later ————————

Stuart sat in his room, absentmindedly running his fingers over his keyboard. He'd been doing a lot better since the...accident. Things finally felt like they were going okay. A soft knock echoed through his room. "Come in."

Murdoc cracked opened the door, a gentle smile on his face. In his hand was a small plate with a sandwich, and he set it down on 2D's bedside table. "Hey, how ya feeling?"

Stu smiled back at the bassist, hearing the question he was asked every day since he was in the hospital. "I'm good. Thanks." He crossed his legs, and patted the spot on the bed next to him. Murdoc sat down, nervously tugging at a thread hanging off his shirt. 

"So, I was wondering.." He trailed off, and it seemed like he was regretting what he was about to say. 

"Yeah?" Stuart's friendly smile reassured him. 

"Russel and Noodle and, uh, I, were gonna go see a movie today. If you wanted to come. You don't have to or anything, I just thought I'd ask cause-"

"I'd love to." 2D's soft voice cut him off, and he nodded. "I'd love to go, Mudz." A wave of relief washed over the satanist, and his faces relaxed.

"Great! Uh..yeah. Great. It's in an hour, is that ok?" Stuart nodded again, and Murdoc smiled and got up to leave. Before he could, he felt the gently grasp of his singer on his wrist. 

"Murdoc wait!" The man stopped in his tracks, turning back to Stu. "Thank you. For...inviting me." The apology seemed unnecessary, but Stuart wanted to say it anyway. An almost peace offering in his eyes. 

"Of course, Dents." Murdoc smiled wide and left the room. He went into his own, getting ready to leave. The satanist knew things with Stuart were going slow. But they were going. And to him, that's all that ever mattered. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have a Q and A up on my Wattpad profile if you have any questions about any of my works! Please go visit! (my Wattpad account has my same account name with all the same stories on it, just a different platform. So if you want to go give the story more love there too, feel free!) here’s the link! : https://my.w.tt/dIII0YSr6T


End file.
